Promételo
by Gataficcion
Summary: "...La fiebre le había arrebatado las fuerzas, y su voz era débil como un susurro, pero cuando Ned le dio su palabra el miedo desapareció de los ojos de su hermana. Recordaba cómo le había sonreído, con cuánta fuerza le había aferrado la mano mientras dejaba de resistirse a la muerte, cómo se le habían caído de entre los dedos los pétalos de rosa, negros y marchitos..."


**Promételo**

**_"- ¿Sigue viva mi madre? ¿Sabe quién soy o adónde voy?_**

**_- La próxima vez que nos veamos, hablaremos de tu madre. Lo prometo."_**

**I**

Cuando Eddard Stark llegó hasta la torre de la alegría no esperaba encontrar la resistencia que hubo. Ahí estaba el hermano de la mujer que amaba dispuesto a matarlo. Y él sabía que tenía que matarlo primero, si quería llegar más allá de donde estaba. Años después olvidaría aquella batalla, inclusive los rostros de los que habían luchado junto a él. Lo olvidaría todo menos una palabra.

La batalla fue larga y casi la perdió. En sus peores momentos no pudo más que pensar en Ashara y estaba seguro que el hombre que luchaba contra él también. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora no habría tormentas que calmar. Pero Lyanna y Rhaegar habían sido imprudentes. Y Aerys fue implacable.

Al final, pudo entrar a la torre. Mientras subía las escaleras se imaginó a su hermana esperándolo. El cuarto era pequeño y la luz pasaba por la ventana mostrando la figura de Lyanna frente a la cama, apenas se podía mantener en pie y blandir la espada, pero lo miraba con una fiereza que nunca había visto y entonces, Eddard Stark lo entendió.

Durante unos segundos ninguno supo qué hacer y fue el pequeño bulto sobre la cama quién rompió el silencio al llorar. Entonces Lyanna se lanzó sobre él mientras lloraba, murmurando. Eddard se acercó, cauteloso. Gracias a los dioses había sido él quien fue a buscarla y no Robert. Gracias a los dioses Rhaegar lo había dejado malherido.

- Ned -Lo llamó y entonces notó en su voz los ecos de la muerte.- Tengo mucho sueño, no he dormido desde el amanecer, el sonido de las espadas no me dejaba. ¿Los has vencido a todos? ¿Está Ser Arthur...?

La vio caer sobre la cama en cámara lenta, mientras se precipitaba hacia ella. La abrazó y sus manos se llenaron de sangre, solo entonces notó la cama llena de sangre seca. Volvió en sí unos segundos después, y vio a la muerte en el fondo de sus ojos. La volvió a abrazar, llorando. Ardía en fiebre.

- Tienes que protegerlo, Ned. Nadie puede saber que es hijo de Rhaegar o mío... Promételo Ned.

- Lo prometo.

Lyanna murió con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras la muerte hacía desaparecer la luz de sus ojos. Poco a poco la mano que había sostenido entre las suyas perdió fuerza y su pecho dejó de subir y bajar. Ned enloqueció y la abrazó, llorando como un niño que ha perdido a su madre, enterrando su nariz en su cabello que emitía un olor dulzón, mezcla de las rosas y la sangre.

**II**

Partieron al siguiente día, con la primera luz del alba y Lyanna en una caja de madera hecha con las propias manos de Ned. Cavó él solo las tumbas de los Capas Blancas y sus amigos e hizo con sus manos el ataúd para su hermana. Mitigó su dolor con sudor y cabalgó horas enteras rumbo a Campoestrella para hablar con Ashara. El niño dormía entre las capas de ropa, le habían alimentado con miel y lecha de cabra la noche anterior.

Llegaron a Campoestrella cuando había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Ashara le contempló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por unos momentos, sin saber si lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar o si decirles a los soldados que lo maten.

- Ayúdame, Ashara a proteger por lo que tu hermano murió.

Los dragones habían caído y su hermano había muerto protegiéndolos, estaba segura. Vio como Ned abría su capa y le mostraba un bulto de tela que amenazaba con llorar. Se precipitó hacia él, creyendo que encontraría a Aegon pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Ese niño era la viva imagen de Lyanna Stark.

- Imposible...

Ashara hizo llamar a la nodriza de su sobrino, una muchacha llamada Wylla. Le dijo que el niño era el bastardo de Ned Stark y que necesitaba mamar pues la madre había muerto en el parto. Que lo había seguido a él y a los hombres que fueron a la Torre de la Alegría y había comenzado el parto cuando vio a Ned casi ser asesinado por su hermano. Casi.

- Él lo matará si lo sabe, déjame huir con él hacia Essos. Encontraré a los hermanos de Rhaegar y me haré cargo de los tres...

- ¡No traicionaré a mi amigo! ¡A mi Rey!

- ¡Robert nunca será un buen rey y lo sabes! Será nuestra ruina, como Aerys.

Wylla entró en la habitación con el niño en brazos y otra nodriza para ayudarlos en el viaje. Les esperaba un largo camino hasta el norte y el niño no viviría sin una nodriza. Ashara no volvió a decir palabra mientras veía al pequeño grupo partir. Fue la última vez que la vio.

**III**

Días después de la visita de Eddard, Ashara partió entre las sombras de la noche hacia Essos. Dejaba una nota, diciendo que no podía seguir viviendo sin su hermano y su señora Elia. Las noticias que llegaron decían que Ashara se había lanzado al mar cuando Eddard Stark le arrebató al hijo de ambos. Varys se había encargado de hacer que todos lo supieran.

Una luna después de la partida de Eddard Stark, el eunuco había llegado hasta ella entre las sombras, con noticias sobre el niño de Elia. 'Hay esperanza para Westeros' dijo mientras trataba de convencerla. La mujer desapareció vestida de septa cobijada por la luna. Se lo debía a Elia.

**IV**

Los años pasaron, el invierno y los veranos se sucedieron uno tras otro. El niño dragón crecía de la mano de su Septa. El niño lobo crecía con los que llevaban su sangre. La niña dragón también vivía entre las sombras. Siempre escondidos.

El invierno se acerca, susurró Howland Reed un día, mirando a la luna. Alistó sus ropas y montó su caballo, en dirección contraria hacia donde venían los dragones. Siguió el camino por el que se fueron sus hijos un día a buscar al pequeño lobo. Se acercaba el final y el juego de tronos ya no significaba nada. El invierno, el que no había llegado desde la edad de los héroes, se acercaba.

La magia de la mujer roja le dio la bienvenida. Melisandre trataba de mantenerlo vivo, por todos los medios. El fuego le había mostrado que tenía que mantenerlo vivo si quería que El Gran Otro fuera vencido. Howland Reed le ayudó a completar el trabajo. Jon Snow abrió los ojos.

- El invierno se acerca, mi Señor, debe volver a Invernalia -Dijo el hombre- Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia.

- No soy un Stark.

- Los dragones se acercan, pero no podrán triunfar si un Stark no está en Invernalia. Y la muerte caerá sobre todos.

Entonces Howland Reed habló de lo que vio en La Torre de la Alegría. De cómo llegaron sin un niño y tuvieron que marchar a Campoestrella con uno. De su tío cavando una tumba para su madre. De Rhaegar y Lyanna. Le habló de todo lo que Eddard Stark no pudo contarle.

Cuando el hombre terminó de hablar Jon Snow supo que su guardia había terminado ya.


End file.
